


A Rhett Dream

by RileyRooin



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dream Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Fantasizing, M/M, OT4, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 02:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17112878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyRooin/pseuds/RileyRooin
Summary: Rhett has a sex dream about Link and Jessie. When he tells Link about it, the two men have some fun of their own. (Listen, everyone, this is porn with minimal plot - there's not much to summarize.)





	A Rhett Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [likeawildpotato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeawildpotato/gifts).



> Written for Mythical Secret Santa 2018, though this story has nothing to do with Christmas. Oops?

“When are you gonna tell me why you’ve been acting so weird all day?”

“I haven’t been weird.” It was, of course, a lie, and a bad one at that. Rhett rubbed the heels of his hands against his eyes. When he pulled his hands away, he saw Link shooting him a look which clearly conveyed he was onto Rhett’s bullshit. “Okay, fine. I had a dream last night that I can't seem to shake.”

“Want to talk about it?”

“Not especially.” Rhett gestured around them at the crowded hotel bar. This was hardly the location to discuss the kind of dream that had been haunting him all day.

“Hmm.” Each of them took in their setting as they sat in silence for a minute before Link spoke again. “Was I in the dream?”

“Of course. You know you're in, like, ninety-five percent of my dreams.” Just talking about the dream was having a physical effect on him. In an effort to distract himself, Rhett fixed his eyes on a woman ordering shots down the bar from them. She was in her sixties, and she spoke in a loud voice, rough from years of drinking and smoking. Based on her interactions with the bartender, she was a regular at this bar.

Link, not one to be ignored, placed a hand on Rhett’s knee. It was a bold move for such a public setting, but he made no further advances. He just kept his eyes locked on the television above the display of liquor bottles.

Rhett returned his attention to his companion. “What are you doing?”

Ignoring his question, Link leaned over and whispered huskily, “Wanna go upstairs soon? I’m getting tired.”

“As soon as Stevie gets back from the bathroom, let’s go.” Rhett signaled for their check. He was tired, too. They’d had a busy day of schmoozing a potential sponsor. Rhett was ready to be alone in the comfort of their hotel room.

A short while later, once in the elevator, Stevie said, “It’s too bad this hotel is so packed that they only had two rooms left.”

Rhett made a big show out of grimacing. “At least we’ll have two beds. Not like those times where I was forced to share a bed with him.”

Even as he spoke the words, he pretended not to notice the knowing smirk on Stevie's face. They’d kept their relationship under wraps from everyone except their wives, but Rhett and Link both knew Stevie (and many others) had their suspicions.

“Hope you’re able to get some sleep, guys,” Stevie said in parting when they exited the elevator.

Once in their hotel room, Rhett expected Link to make a move, but instead he babbled about setting alarms and their plans for getting to the airport in the morning. That was one of the things Rhett was still getting used to: they were lovers, but they were also still friends and business partners. Sure, there had been heat and passion when they’d first started all of this, but then they’d settled into a comfortable pattern. Sometimes they fucked. And sometimes they didn't. After his dream, Rhett had hoped the former would be the case tonight. It seemed like he might be out of luck.

“Need a shower. Be out soon.” Link planted a chaste kiss on Rhett’s cheek.

As the bathroom door closed behind Link, Rhett stripped down to his boxers. He settled in on the bed furthest from the door with his hands folded on his stomach. He flipped on the television for background noise, and felt his eyes growing heavy.

Some time later, he awoke with a jolt. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been out, but the room was dark; the television sat silent. In the dim moonlight coming through the window, he spotted Link's form on the other bed. Rhett was sure Link must be asleep by now. He sighed, annoyed at the missed opportunity. Maybe if he went back to sleep, his dream might pick up where it had left off the night before. It wasn’t the same as having the real thing, but it was better than nothing.

Link’s voice startled him. “You awake?”

“Yeah. Sorry. Musta dozed off.” Rhett rolled onto his side so he faced Link’s direction. “Why are you so far away?”

“You looked comfortable. Didn't want to wake you.”

“Hmm.”

“Tell me about your dream.”

“No.”

“Rhett.”

In the darkness of the room, it felt safer than it had at the bar. “Fine.” It wasn't like they hadn't shared stories and fantasies about women before. And, after all, it was only a dream. “So, you know how sometimes Jess and I will pretend to be strangers and I'll pick her up out in public?”

“Yeah?”

“I dreamed you and Christy wanted to try it, too. Except…” Was he really going to tell Link the rest of his dream?

“Except what?”

“Except you wanted us to swap wives.”

“As in…?”

“You were gonna pick up Jessie, and I was gonna do the same with Christy.”

“Wait. Is this a conversation we should save for Ear Biscuits?”

Rhett tossed a pillow at Link. “Quit trying to monetize my fantasies!”

“Fantasies?” All levity left the room. “Thought it was just a dream.”

“Well.” Rhett swallowed hard at Link’s hungry tone. “Maybe it’s a bit of both.”

Link growled in reply.

“Anyway, when we got to the bar, Christy had chickened out, so we both picked up Jessie.” His face burned as his body began to once again react physically to the memory of the dream. He shifted on the bed to find a more comfortable position. “We took her back to your house. And, well, we had some fun.”

The room was silent. Rhett wondered if he'd gone too far. He cleared his throat. “It was just a dream. Not a big deal.” When he got no response, he was glad he hadn't shared what had come next in the dream.

There were sounds of movement, and then the room was bathed in soft light from a lamp near the window. The bed shifted as Link sank down next to him.

Rhett's body tensed. He took in a shaky breath. “What are you doing?”

“I think there's more to your dream. I wanna hear it.”

Rhett swallowed again. The small space between their bodies felt electric. “You coulda stayed over there and heard it. Why do you need to be over here?”

“You know why.” He dropped his hand so it fell on Rhett's upper thigh. “Keep talkin’. Tell me what you saw me doing to that pretty wife of yours.”

Rhett's pulse quickened at the gravelly nature of Link's voice and the honey in his words. “I mean… You were having sex.”

“Sex. Tell me more.” His hand crept up Rhett's thigh. The movement of his hand was almost imperceptible.

“She was, uh, ridin’ you.”

“Facing me?”

“Yeah.” Rhett thought about the way Link's eyes had burned into his over Jessie's shoulder, and the way his hands latched onto her hips, guiding her movements.

“You weren't jealous? I know how you can be.”

“I…” Rhett struggled to form words as Link's hand brushed against his erection through his underwear.

“Or did you like it? Watching your wife bouncing on my dick?”

He squeezed Rhett through his underwear once.

Rhett whimpered, “Link.”

“Do you want me to stop?”

“No, but—”

Link moved his mouth closer to Rhett's ear. “Keep talking about the dream, and I’ll keep touchin’ you.”

Rhett did just that as Link’s skilled hand moved inside his boxers and began working over the length of his cock. He told him about the noises Jessie had made, and about how dream Rhett had freely stroked himself as he’d watched his two favorite people moving together. They’d been so beautiful and sexy rocking together. He was about to tell him what happened next—how the dream had shifted like they tend to do and Jessie had disappeared, leaving the two of them alone—when he felt suddenly shy.

His voice faltered as he said, “Then, she came to me to have sex. But, the dream ended before I got to enjoy it.”

Link pulled his hand away. “You never were very good at lying to me.” Without warning, he straddled Rhett, knees on either side of his head. It was only then that he noticed Link was naked. “I think there's more to it. Maybe we both got inside her at the same time.”

Rhett moaned at this suggestion, unable to respond with words.

“Maybe you took a turn riding me while she watched.” Link ran a gentle hand down Rhett's cheek until his fingers found his lips. He traced the line of Rhett's bottom lip. “Tell me what happened next.”

Rhett’s eyes dropped to Link’s cock, so invitingly close to his mouth. He spoke to it, rather than meeting Link’s intense eyes. “She disappeared. We were alone, so I gave you head. I could taste her all over you, man.” His face was on fire as he said these words aloud.

Link chuckled. “I think I’m gonna need a demonstration. For science.”

Rhett’s tongue wet his lips as he finally met Link’s eyes. He spoke in a soft voice, “Will you… will you tell me what you want?”

Link looked thoughtful for a moment, then he grinned wickedly. “Suck it. Clean every trace of your wife off my dick.”

Rhett let out a desperate, filthy noise as he opened his mouth, tentatively exploring Link’s length with his tongue. He shut his eyes, imagining he was back in the dream. He could practically taste Jessie as Link fucked into his mouth with shallow thrusts. It was good, but Rhett needed more. He opened his eyes and tapped Link’s thigh.

Immediately, Link tilted his hips backward, pulling out of Rhett’s mouth. “You okay?”

When Rhett spoke, his voice was low and rumbling. “More.”

“More?”

“Harder,” he whispered. “Please.”

Link's breath hitched in his throat. “If that's what you want.”

Rhett nodded, adjusting the position of his neck to give Link more access. Link shifted his body to gain better leverage and without warning, slid himself back into Rhett's mouth in one fluid movement. Rhett let out a growl that reverberated around his cock.  He didn’t know why, but letting Link use his mouth this way had become one of his favorite things. Yes, there was the joy in watching the pleasure it brought Link, but it was also about trust. He loved the balance of power between them. Especially now, as Link slammed into him, thrusting deep enough to gag him, he knew he could trust Link to make sure he was doing okay. Plus, if he was perfectly honest, he sometimes just liked the feeling of being used.

Link pulled back. “Fuck. Feels so good. Gotta stop or I’m gonna come.” His chest heaved from the exertion of fucking Rhett’s mouth so frantically.

Rhett blinked up at him. As much as he liked Link in control like this, he also loved watching Link losing control. With that thought in mind, he grabbed Link by the waist and tossed him onto the bed next to him. “There’s something else I want, baby.” He covered Link's body with his own, his mouth devouring Link's as he ground against him.

“Yeah?” Link sunk his teeth into Rhett's neck, not hard enough to leave a mark, but hard enough that Rhett whimpered. “Well, if you want it, come and get it.”

Rhett wasted no time, kissing a trail down Link's neck and chest to his stomach. His warm skin smelled like soap. He left wet, open-mouthed kisses all over Link’s body as he made his way to his destination.

The first time Rhett had done this, he'd been nervous, a bit put off by exactly where he was putting his tongue. But, Link was nothing but fastidious when it came to preparing himself for Rhett. Tonight was no exception. His lengthy shower had been put to good use.

Link pulled his legs up, opening himself fully to Rhett. “Give me what I need, baby.”

Rhett chuckled against his skin, knowing it would send deep vibrations through Link’s body. He didn’t give in to Link’s demands, though. He kept the movements of his tongue slow and deliberate. He took his time, swirling his tongue around Link’s hole, sometimes tracing intricate patterns with the pointy tip, other times flattening his tongue and drawing long lines up so he could lap at Link’s balls.

Link lifted his hips, letting out a needy whining noise. He threaded his fingers in Rhett’s hair, pulling him closer. This time, Rhett gave him what he needed, working his tongue inside.

“Fuck, Rhett. So good.” Link’s voice was shaky and broken. “Love feelin’ your tongue inside me.” His words trailed off into strangled sounds of pleasure as Rhett continued thrusting his tongue into Link’s ass.

When Rhett pulled back to catch his breath, his beard was a mess of spit. Link’s eyes were hooded, his brow sweaty, as he blinked down at Rhett.

“So, you gonna fuck me, or what?” Link drawled. The men shared a hungry look.

“Get on your stomach,” Rhett said in reply, wiping his face with his arm. He shed his underwear as he dug in his bag for lube. He glanced at Link, and his cock twitched in response. Link’s lean body was stretched out on the bed, his ass enticingly propped in the air by pillows under his hips.

“I am a pretty impressive specimen, but I guarantee I feel even better than I look.” Link wiggled his hips, a smirk on his face as he watched Rhett admiring him.

“So full of yourself.” Rhett squeezed lube into his hand as he rejoined Link on the bed.

“Wanna be full of you.”

“Don't be impatient,” Rhett murmured, running a hand down Link's back, tracing the arch of his spine before following the curve of his pert ass. Rhett experimentally brushed a finger over the cleft so that he barely grazed Link's tight hole. At this touch, Link let out a high-pitched whine. “You let me know if this is too much,” Rhett whispered. Slowly, he traced circles around the puckered bud, smearing lube all over until it glistened temptingly. With the gentlest amount of pressure, he pressed his finger forward so only the tip of it gained access. Link hissed in a sharp breath of air, his whole body tensing

“Relax,” Rhett said. “You know my finger’s nothing compared to how my cock is gonna stretch you.” His words felt deliciously filthy in his mouth.

“I know, I know. It just takes me a minute.” Link took a few deep breaths. “Okay. Give me more.”

Rhett was more than happy to oblige by sliding his finger further inside. He held it there, letting Link get used to the feeling. Then, he pulled back slowly, reveling in the sounds he elicited from Link.

“Feel okay?”

“Oh, yes,” Link said. “Put it back in.”

Rhett began to pump his finger in and out, keeping up a steady rhythm. He savored the breathy moans coming from between Link's cupid bow lips. He kept his motions slow, relishing in the feeling of Link’s muscles gripping him.

“I want more.”

“Are you sure? We don't have to rush. We’ve got all night.”

“Give me more,” Link growled. “Now.”

Rhett’s cheeks warmed at the feral tone in Link’s voice. He pulled his hand free and added more lube. Then, once again moving deliberately, he worked a second finger into Link, stretching him further.

When Link rocked backward insistently to meet his hand, Rhett couldn’t wait any longer. He pulled his hand away, slathering his cock in lube. Even with their prepping, the tightness of Link’s ass almost made Rhett come as soon as he slid inside. Link’s muscles gripped at Rhett’s cock, pulling him deeper, coaxing him further inside. Using every bit of self-control, Rhett moved slowly, his shallow thrusts mimicking the ones Link had given his mouth earlier that night.

“You're so big,” Link said, voice muffled as he spoke into the bedspread. “I feel so full.”

Rhett’s hips found a steady rhythm, fucking Link a little deeper with each thrust forward. He locked his eyes on the way Link’s fists gripped at the blanket below him. His face was turned to the side; his lips were parted slightly to allow ragged sounds of pleasure to escape from his throat. In their current position, Rhett knew Link’s cock was neglected, with only the friction of the pillows against his skin.

“I’m not gonna last long,” Rhett whispered.

“Get on your back.”

Rhett did as Link instructed. After some maneuvering of limbs, Rhett watched, wide-eyed as he slowly lowered himself down onto Rhett’s cock.

He groaned. “Oh, Link, I wish I had the words to tell you how unbelievable you look right now.” Link leaned forward to kiss Rhett deeply. Rhett ran his hands over the taut muscles in Link's tanned, toned back as he sank down fully onto his cock.

Link broke the kiss, and, wearing the most mischievous look on his face, began to ride Rhett with enthusiasm. His cock bobbed in time with his rocking.

Whenever Link rode him like this, Rhett found himself unable to articulate a single coherent thought. Instead, he let loose a string of unintelligible whimpers and moans as he bucked his hips up to meet Link’s movements. Link picked up the conversation for him by maintaining a running commentary of praise:

“That's good, baby.”

“You're so fucking big. I can’t believe I can take all of you.”

“You gonna come for me, Rhett? I need to feel it inside of me.”

With those final words, Rhett couldn’t hold out any longer. He dug his fingers into Link’s hips, holding him in place as his orgasm hit him hard. He watched through lust-hazed eyes as Link spat in his hand, and frantically stroked his own cock as Rhett went still beneath him. It wasn’t long before his orgasm followed; he cried out Rhett’s name as he painted his stomach.

Panting, Link said, “You really should tell me about more of your dreams.”

“If this is what happens, I will.”

“You know, Christy had a sex dream recently, too.”

Despite his exhaustion, Rhett's cock jumped at these words. “About me?”

“Always with that ego. No, about Jessie.”

Rhett stared at him, open-mouthed. “You wife had a sex dream about mine?”

“Mmm-hmm.” Link slid off Rhett’s cock with a deliciously wet noise. “Maybe in the morning, before our flight, I can tell you all about it while I fuck you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to summer-mclaughlin for letting me workshop ideas for this with her. <3


End file.
